A Fatal Mistake
by ouka the werewolf
Summary: What happens when Erol feels jealousy towards Keira? Will he go to any lengths to have Jak? Yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

Erol sat in the darkness, one that envelops his sullen figure. A small form of fog seems to wrap its way around his figure, a fog that wouldn't let go. In his frozen state he was talking, as if to himself, had no one noticed the carcass of a hero lying motionless besides him. "I had to do it Jak; I couldn't let that bith Keira to take you away from me. I could have done it slower Jak. Cutting your body inch by delicate inch but I didn't make you suffer long." His hand flitted to Jak's pale face, to his blood soaked hair. Gently Erol twined a few strands of stray hair; he had brushed away from Jak's face, in between his fingers. Lowering his head so that his face hovered inches above Jak's face,"I'm sorry Jak" His lips gently brushed across Jak's in an almost possessive manner.

Erol sat there for sometime not moving from the spot where Jak's body lay almost as if he couldn't bring himself to it. The dark had long since past and dawn's pale light, wanting to reach Erol and his dead lover, flickered over them both. Erol cleared his head shaking it slightly. Standing up he brushed himself off and walked over to his hover bike. It was all Keira's fault, it was she who had drawn him to do this. "Keira will pay." Erol murmured swearing an oath that he would have his revenge. With a gun to the hoverbike's engine Erol shot off deeper into the realms of the city.


	2. 2 Remembrance

I wrote another chapter to the story. Originally it was a one shot story with a cliffhanger ending but since you all thought it ended to short I am going to keep going with it.

Erol stayed in his chambers all day until he had thought of a plan for killing Keira. His ride last night had left him feeling unclean; taking a shower he switched his normal outfit for a long crimson robe. With his hair still wet he sat on the bed. Reaching out Erol grabbed the one thing the could still remind him of Jak, his headband. Erol touched the well worn leather still carrying the faint trace of Jak's smell. Then it hit him, he had done it, he had killed Jak. Tears came unbidden to his eyes. Not tears of sadness but of pain and anger. Hatred for himself for what he had done. "I'm sorry Jak." Erol cradled the headband as if it were Jak Himself.

Erol lay in the bed for a while still holding on to the memory of Jak. Finally drying off his eyes he wiped the tears that still blurred his vision and pulled himself to the window. Pressing his forehead to the glass, leaning against it for support as if he was tired. "I will get Keira." His voice carried a mist to form on the window leaving their death words marked on the glass. Erol's mind twisted the thought around his head. Turning to face the chest of drawers with a mirror just above it. Small words flitted through his head. "My reflection dirty mirror is no connection to myself I'm your lover in a madness which in dreams control." Erol looked down from the mirror and there on the top of the dresser, to the side, was a picture of himself and Jak. He felt a small smile come across his face as he looked at Jak's face, light and cheerful lacing his eyes for once and Erol was right next to him close to Jak….

And then all memory faded….

Aww Erol is feeling guilty for once, chapter three coming whenever I feel like writing it. Or in the next week or two.


	3. Nightmare

I'm sorry for not posting up a new chapter for a while maybe I'm just really lazy, but things have gotten pretty busy because I help my mom with catering and this weekend we'll be feeding 350 people so I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up. But I would like to thank everyone who gave me a review.

Erol woke suddenly drenched in a sweat cold as ice. He sat up from the bed and rand his fingers through his hair. Looking out his window, he realized he had slept the day away, by the way the sun set just beyond the racing stadium.

The stadium, thought Erol with a groan the place where he had challenged jak to so many races. Erol threw himself back onto the bed clutching one of his pillows, while using the back of his hand to wipe off the remaining sweat from his face. The dream had been all to real. The way Jak's eyes looked at him with pain and anger. The way Erol had placed the gun to jak's head, and then… shot. Erol closed his eyes as pain raked through his body. "This is goodbye Jak."

Those words he had spoken to jak those final seconds as his life ebbed away. The Erol looming over Jak, and dropping the gun in an echoing clatter as it hit the blood covered ground underneath him. The way the memory ached him caused him to cry out as he clutched at the sheets. Finally as the energy of the memory of the death faded he lay there for a few moments and realized it was time. Getting himself from the bed and pulled on his racing outfir once more. Then from one of the drawere\s he pulled up something extra to put on his outfit. A gun holtster containing the gun he had once used on Jak and would use on Keira. Erol loaded the gun and headed out the door. He looked at a picture of Jak he had on his dresser "This ones for you Jak." With that he left. It was a good night for death.


End file.
